Secret of my heart
by Anne de Jarjayes
Summary: This is my first Story here. The main Charas are Emilie de Jarjayes, my own Character Maxime de Feraude and some Members of the Family de Jarjayes. The Story is in German because it s to difficult for me to translate it. So, I hope you enjoy it;
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of my heart**

**Disclaimer:** I´m not own any Characters from „Rose of Versailles" Some Characters created from me.

**Kapitel 1**

Im Schloss von Versailles herrschte hektisches Treiben.  
Heute, am 15 Februar 1771, feierte König Ludwig XV. seinen 61. Geburtstag.  
Aus dem gesamten Königreich strömten Adlige, Abgesandte der Departements und  
auch ausländische Gratulanten zusammen.  
Seit Tagen herrschte hektisches Treiben in den Gängen und Sälen des riesigen  
Prunkschlosses. Alles schien sich nur um diesen besonderen Tag zu drehen, den  
Ehrentag des absoluten Herrschers Frankreichs.

Auch für die königliche Garde gab es viel Arbeit, dadurch, dass viele Gäste  
erwartet wurden, musste man auch mit Anschlägen auf den König und seine  
Familie rechnen.  
Etwas misstrauisch betrachtete der Kapitän der Garde, Oscar Francois de  
Jarjayes, das Treiben rund um das Schloss. Ihr waren solche großen Ereignisse  
generell zuwider und zudem kamen ihr einige Personen mehr als suspekt vor.

Unter den vielen ausländischen Gästen befanden sich auch Abgesandte des  
Heiliges Römischen Reiches deutscher Nationen, vor allem militärische  
Würdenträger.  
Besonders einer von ihnen fiel durch seinen hohen Wuchs und seine ebenmäßigen,  
Gesichtszüge auf. Seine blauen Augen blickten kühl und selbstbewusst in die  
Welt.  
An seiner Uniform konnte man seinen hohen Rang erkennen. Seine Abzeichen  
verrieten, dass er Generalmajor der kurfürstlichen-sächsischen Armee war.  
Er stand mit einer Gruppe anderer Offiziere vor dem Schloss und unterhielt sich  
mit ihnen, als Oscar an ihnen vorbei schritt.  
Kurz blieb Oscar stehen und musterte die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam.  
„Wie ich sehe, kommen Sie aus Sachsen, meine Herren?" fragte sie mit fester  
Stimme.  
Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie dieser fremde Offizier sie eindringlich musterte.  
Unbewusst nahm Oscar eine noch strengere Haltung ein, damit niemand merkte, wie  
verletzlich sie sich plötzlich fühlte.  
„Ja, richtig, Oberst" erwiderte der Generalmajor. „Wir sind von der  
Leibgarde seiner Kurfürstlichen Durchlaucht, Kurfürst August III." In seiner  
Stimme schien eine gewisse Prise Stolz mitzuschwingen.  
„Dann sind Sie also vom Kurfürsten persönlich entsandt worden?" fragte  
Oscar trocken nach. Auch wenn sie selbst stolz war in der königlichen Garde zu  
dienen, so konnte sie dennoch das prahlerische Zurschaustellung eines Ranges  
nicht leiden.  
„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hier in Versailles.  
Wir werden uns gewiss noch einmal bei den Feierlichkeiten zu Ehren des Königs  
sehen." setzte sie sofort nach, so dass ihr Gegenüber gar nicht mehr zum  
Antworten kam.  
„Gewiss, aber dürfte ich vorher noch Euren Namen erfahren?"  
fragte der fremde Offizier nach.  
„Natürlich, mein Name ist Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Kapitän der  
königlichen Garde" kam sie seiner Bitte nach.  
„Es freut mich Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen" erwiderte er, einige Schritte  
auf sie zukommend.  
„Mein Name ist Maxime Fabrize de Feraud, Generalmajor der  
kurfürstlich-sächsischen Armee" freundlich reichte er Oscar seine Hand.  
Verblüfft sah Oscar ihn an. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er  
plötzlich wie verwandelt war.  
„Ganz meinerseits" mehr konnte sie nicht sagen und erwiderte den  
Händedruck.  
„Nun muss ich mich aber leider verabschieden, da man mich noch zu einer  
Besprechung erwartet" kurz salutierte Oscar, bevor sie sich zum Gehen  
umwand.  
Wortlos nickte Maxime und erwiderte den Gruß. Er sah Oscar noch einen kurzen  
Moment hinterher, bevor er sich seinen Gefolgsleuten zuwandte.  
Ihm ging es ähnlich wie Oscar. Er wusste sie nicht recht einzuschätzen, allein  
schon von ihrem Äußeren her. Für einen Mann war sie viel zu schmächtig und  
feingliedrig aber allein schon der Gedanke, Oscar könnte eine Frau sein, war  
absurd.  
Aber lang hing er diesen Gedanken nicht mehr nach, sondern wandte sich wieder  
den Gesprächen seiner Kameraden zu.

Seit diesem Zusammentreffen waren zwei Tage vergangen. Ganz Versailles stand  
Kopf, da heute Abend der große Ball zu Ehren des königlichen Geburtstags  
stattfinden sollte.  
Oscar sah diesem Ereignis gleichgültig entgegen. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse  
an solchen Veranstaltungen. Das Einzige, was sie veranlasste dorthin zu gehen,  
war ihr Pflichtgefühl gegenüber der Krone.  
So saß sie noch in ihrem Zimmer und las ein Buch, als ihr früheres  
Kindermädchen Sophie hereingestürmt kam.  
„Aber Lady Oscar, ihr seid ja immer noch nicht umgezogen?", kam es  
vorwurfsvoll von der kleinen alten Dame.  
„Nein, weil ich keine Lust habe mich aufwendig in Szene zu setzen wie ein  
Pfau. Ich bin Kapitän der Garde und damit einzig und allein für den Schutz der  
Königsfamilie zuständig und nicht für die Belustigung der gelangweilten  
Damenwelt." ereiferte sich die Angesprochene sofort.  
„Aber Kind, warum bist du nur immer so trotzig?", entgegnete Sophie  
resignierend aber auch verletzt. Sie wollte doch nur immer das Beste für ihren  
Schützling.  
„Du vertrittst doch auch das Hause de Jarjayes und da gehört es eben auch  
dazu, das du elegant und anmutig gekleidet bist, was soll denn sonst der König  
von deiner Erziehung denken?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ja, ja ich weiß, Sophie. Du sprichst ja fast schon wie Vater" kam es  
lachend als Antwort.  
„Ich werde mich wie befohlen umziehen, aber den Part für die Anmut überlasse  
ich heute liebend gern Maman. Sie hat darin gewiss mehr Erfolg als ich." sagte  
sie weiter amüsiert, als sie sich erhob, um ihre Galauniform aus dem Schrank zu  
holen.  
„Oh Lady Oscar, wie bringe ich Euch nur je zur Vernunft? " seufzte sie  
verzweifelt.  
„Am besten gar nicht. Ich weiß ja was Ihr mit Vernunft versteht, liebste  
Sophie. Mich als braves Mädchen in einem Kleide aber nicht mit mir! Ich bin so  
am Glücklichsten. Ist das nicht das Einzige was zählt im Leben? Das  
persönliche Glück und die Gewissheit sein Leben nach eignen Willen zu  
gestalten?", fragte sie zurück, sie wusste genau, das Sophie darauf nichts  
erwidern würde.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das allein glücklich macht. Aber ich hoffe, dass dies  
keine Sackgasse für Euch wird" merkte sie zweifelnd an und wandte sich zur  
Tür.  
„Bitte seit pünktlich fertig, Ihr wisst das Euer Vater nichts mehr hasst, wie  
warten zu müssen." damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

Wie befohlen erschien Oscar pünktlich in der Eingangshalle, wo ihre Eltern sie  
bereits erwarteten.  
Kurz musterte General de Jarjayes sein jüngstes Kind, dann nickte er kurz  
zufrieden und wandte sich seiner Frau zu.  
„Dann können wir ja aufbrechen, den König lässt man schließlich nicht  
warten", sagte er und bot Emilie seinen Arm an. Diese nickte nur stumm und  
trat hinaus zur Kutsche, gefolgt von Oscar.  
Das sich ihre Eltern nicht viel zu sagen hatten, war Oscar gewöhnt und auch das  
ihre Mutter meistens einen verschlossenen und nachdenklichen Eindruck machte. So  
achtete sie nicht weiter auf die beiden, als sie zur Kutsche schritten. Vielmehr  
blickte sie nun zu André, er war ihr langjähriger Freund und Vertrauter und  
als Stallbursche bei den Jarjayes angestellt.  
Kurz warf sie ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor sie in die Kutsche stieg.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt erreichten sie das hell erleuchtete Schloss, vor dem  
eine Unzahl von Kutschen bereits hielt und eine wahre Flut an Menschen  
hineinströmten.

Beinah gleichgültig blickte Oscar auf die bunte Menschenmasse. Sie war nur  
froh, wenn dieser Abend schnell vorbei ginge. Dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick  
auf ihre Eltern. Ihr Vater saß wie immer nachdenklich da und ihre Mutter schien  
auch kaum das, was um sie geschah, wahrzunehmen.  
Nur kurz blickte Emilie zu ihrer Tochter und lächelte, was ihr Gesicht für  
einen Moment noch anziehender machte, da auch ihre sonst eher traurig blickende  
Augen einen gewissen Glanz hatten.  
Oscar erkannte darin einen gewissen Stolz auf sie, aber auch eine gewisse Prise  
Mitleid. Ihre Mutter litt seit Oscars Geburt sehr unter der Entscheidung das  
Mädchen als Jungen erziehen zu lassen, aber sie behielt den Kummer meist für  
sich. Nur Sophie und Marie Anne, die älteste Tochter, wussten wie schwierig ja  
beinah unhaltbar das Verhältnis seitdem zu ihrem Mann geworden war.  
Aber von alledem ahnte Oscar nichts, als sie aus der Kutsche stiegen. Kurz  
strich sie sich die Falten aus der Uniform, bevor sie Richtung Spiegelsaal  
gingen, wo sie bereits den Vizekapitän der Garde, Victor Graf de Girodel  
erblickte.  
Kurz verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern, um dann zu Graf de Girodel zu  
gehen.

Derweil waren auch viele der geladenen ausländischen Militärs und Diplomaten  
eingetroffen.  
Unter ihnen war auch Maxime de Feraud´. Aufmerksam blickte er sich im  
Spiegelsaal um, aber er schien sich mehr für die prachtvolle Ausstattung des  
Saales zu interessieren, als für die anwesenden Gäste.  
In der Tat war ihm derartige Anlässe verhasst.  
Er kannte sie zu Genüge vom Dresdner Hof, auch wenn diese bei weitem nicht so  
prachtvoll waren, wie jene hier in Versailles.  
Langsam schritt er durch den Saal. Niemand schien wirklich Notiz von ihm zu  
nehmen. Es war ja beinah selbstverständlich, dass auch ausländische Offiziere  
in Versailles weilten.  
Nur einige Damen warfen ihm immer wieder bewundernde Blicke zu, aber Maxime  
ignorierte sie weitestgehend. Er hielt wenig von Kokettieren.  
Trotzdem ließ er seinen Blick durch den glanzvollen Saal schweifen. Er  
betrachtete kurz die farbenfrohen Uniformen der verschiedenen Regimenter und die  
Abzeichen der Offiziere.

Hier und da erwiderte er beinah mechanisch die Grüße einiger Offiziere.  
Schließlich blieb er neben einer der großen Terrassentüren stehen und sein  
Blick wanderte in den fast dunklen Park.  
Wie unnütz er sich plötzlich vorkam, wie eine Marionette in einem  
Theaterstück, dessen Mittelpunkt einzig die Person des Königs war.

Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Zeremonienmeister das  
Erscheinen des Königs und der königlichen Familie ankündigte.  
Gespannt blickte er zu der großen Saaltür, durch die seine Majestät gerade in  
den Saal schritt.  
Unauffällig aber genau musterte er den König, aus den einst strahlend schönen  
Monarch war ein alter, zur Fettleibigkeit neigender Mann geworden. An seiner  
Seite schritt seine Mätresse en Titre, die Mme Dubarry, obwohl sehr elegant und  
verschwenderisch gekleidet, sah man ganz genau, dass dies hier nicht die Welt  
war, aus der sie stammte.  
Hinter den beiden sah man die Töchter des Königs eintreten, zusammen mit den  
15 jährigen Dauphin, Louis Auguste. Ein hochgewachsener schlanker, aber eher  
schüchtern wirkender Jüngling, dessen Bewegungen trotzdem eine gewisse Grazie  
und Vornehmheit zeigten.  
Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf die Herrscherfamilie, verstummten alle  
Gespräche, nur vereinzelt war ein leises Flüstern zu vernehmen.  
Viele Höflinge scharten sich um den König und seine Mätresse, nur wenige  
versuchten den Massen aus den Weg zu gehen, unter denen waren drei Frauen, die  
sich ganz in die Nähe von Maxime flüchteten.  
Eine bereits etwas älter, rundlich aussehende Frau kommentierte zur Erheiterung  
der beiden jüngeren Damen die Erscheinung der Dubarry und die sauertöpfischen  
Mienen der Mesdames.  
Maxime konnte einige Wortfetzen hören, zudem beobachtete er die drei Frauen,  
aber weniger wegen den gewiss amüsanten Bemerkungen, sein Interesse galt ganz  
besonders einer Dame, sie war wohl die Jüngste von den dreien.  
Obwohl sie die Bemerkungen der anderen Dame wohl auch recht amüsant fand,  
schienen ihre Gesichtszüge doch ernst und nachdenklichIhre Haltung war ganz die  
einer vornehmen Dame, aber doch erweckte sie den Eindruck, als würde eine  
schwere unsichtbare Last auf ihren zarten Schultern liegen.  
Maxime versuchte in dem flackernden Licht der Kerzen einen genauen Blick auf ihr  
Gesicht zu werfen, doch es gelang ihm nur schwer, zumal er sie bis jetzt nur von  
der Seite gesehen hatte, aber sie kam ihm bekannt vor, ja, er meinte sogar eine  
gewisse Vertrautheit zu spüren.  
So unauffällig wie möglich betrachtete er sie, noch immer konnte er keinen  
Blick auf ihr Gesicht werfen, da sie von ihm abgewandt stand.  
Maxime beobachtete die kleine Gruppe eine Weile unauffällig, bis er die Ansage  
des Tanzmeisters vernahm, der zum nächsten Tanz bat.  
Maxime überlegte nicht kurz, mit straffem Schritt ging er zu den drei Damen  
hinüber und verbeugte sich vor Emilie.  
„Madame, darf ich bitten?", fragte er höflich, seine Augen aber ließen  
fast keinen Widerspruch zu.  
„Monsieur, eigentlich möchte ich nicht tanzen" begann sie zögerlich,  
jedoch wurde sie von einer der anderen Damen unterbrochen.  
„Gewiss möchtest du tanzen, cherie. Dazu sind Bälle da" erwiderte sie und  
zwinkerte Maxime zu.  
Dieser nutze sofort die Möglichkeit und bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
„Ich wäre zudem persönlich beleidigt, würden Sie mir diese Ehre nicht  
erweisen" flüsterte er ihr zu, als er sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.  
Langsam füllte sich diese mit immer mehr Tanzpärchen, das Orchester fing an  
den Kordillion zu spielen, der traditionsgemäß den Höhepunkt des Balles  
einleitete.  
Elegant führte Maxime seine Tanzpartnerin über das Parkett, dabei behielt er  
ihr Gesicht fest im Blick.  
„Dafür, dass Ihr nicht tanzen wolltet, tanzt Ihr aber sehr gut und auch mit  
einer gewissen Hingabe" flüsterte er ihr zu, während beide im Takt  
dahinschwebten.  
„Monsieur, ich bin leider keine geübte Tänzerin mehr, zudem war ich doch  
überrascht, dass Ihr gerade mich aufforderte" entgegnete sie leicht  
errötend.  
„Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit einmal einen Tanz versprochen und ihn nun  
eingelöst. Du erinnerst dich doch, oder Emilie?", prüfend sah er ihr in die  
Augen.  
Leicht senkte die Angesprochene ihren Blick.  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich, aber ich glaubte, du hättest es vergessen, so wie du  
mich scheinbar vergessen hast, Maxime" kam es mit vorwurfsvollem Ton von ihr  
zurück, dabei wendete sie ihr Gesicht leicht ab, sie konnte Maximes prüfenden  
Blick nicht mehr ertragen.  
„Ich habe dich nie vergessen, aber ich glaube, das ist nicht der rechte Ort,  
um dies weiter zu erörtern."  
„Und was wäre, deiner Meinung nach, ein geeigneter Platz? ", gab er die  
Frage zurück.  
„Oder haben Madame die Absicht mich nochmals 20 Jahre warten zu lassen?",  
fügte er zynisch hinzu.  
„Ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich warten zu lassen" entgegnete Emilie  
konnte nur erahnen, wie es in Maxime aussah. Aber sie wusste, dass er  
sehr verletzt und das dies ihre Schuld war.  
„Du hattest nie die Absicht... aber du tatest es. "  
„Glaubst du, ich tat dies aus Freude? Du bist damals einfach ohne etwas zu  
sagen verschwunden. Nur durch Zufall habe ich erfahren, wo du warst" wehrte  
sie seinen Vorwurf ab.  
„Ich wollte es dir sagen, dies und noch etwas anderes" lenkte er ein.  
„Aber wir sollten uns wirklich an einem ruhigeren Platz unterhalten." Maxime  
deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Orchester, deren Musik langsam verstummte und  
damit den Tanz beendete.  
Langsam geleitete er Emilie zurück.  
„Wie wäre es morgen bei einen Spaziergang im Park?", fragte sie und sah ihn  
zögernd an.  
Der Schlossgarten war wahrlich nicht der geeignetste Ort für eine Unterhaltung  
dieser Art, aber eine andere Möglichkeit fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht  
ein.  
Für alle anderen Anwesenden waren die beiden nichts anderes als ein Tanzpaar,  
die sich nicht kannten, die der Zufall eines Tanzes zusammengeführt hatte.  
„Gut, und um welche Uhrzeit?" Maxime nickte zustimmend.  
„Gegen 11 Uhr, da hat Madame le Dauphine Reitstunde, da sind wir etwas  
unbeobachteter."  
„Ich werde da sein" hauchte er ihr leise zu,bevor er sich vor ihr verbeugte  
und sich für den Tanz bedankte.  
„Ich wünsche Madame noch einen schönen Abend", sagte er höflich und  
verabschiedete sich dann auch von den zwei anderen Damen, die derweil zu den  
beiden gekommen waren.  
„Nicht schlecht, was Männer betrifft, hast du Geschmack. Schade, dass du ihn  
nicht auch benutzt, meine Liebe" wandte sich eine an Emilie.  
„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wie er heißt", verteidigte sie sich leicht  
errötend, weniger wegen der spitzen Bemerkung sondern mehr, weil sie  
verleugnete, das sie ihren charmanten Tanzpartner doch kannte.  
„Das dürfte das geringste Problem sein, dein Mann wird gewiss wissen, wer der  
Offizier war" entgegnete die andere Dame mit einen maliziösen Lächeln.  
„Da muss ich die Damen leider enttäuschen, aber ich weiß nicht, wer dieser  
Offizier war" erklang plötzlich die feste Stimme des Generals hinter ihnen.  
Über sein plötzliches Erscheinen erschreckt, sahen die drei Frauen im ersten  
Moment entgeistert an. Emilie war die erste, die wieder Worte fand.  
„Nun, so wichtig ist es nicht, es war ja nur ein Tanz" sie versuchte mit  
dieser gleichgültig wirkenden Bemerkung ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
„Das wäre ja noch schöner, würdest du jedem hier irgendeine Bedeutung  
beimessen!", kommentierte Reynier ihre Bemerkung .  
„Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weswegen ich hier bin", sprach er weiter,  
„Ich möchte den Ball heute zeitiger verlassen, da morgen früh eine wichtige  
Besprechung stattfinden wird und ich noch einige Dokumente dafür vorbereiten  
muss."  
„Und du möchtest, dass ich dich begleite?" fragte sie ihn.

„Es wäre mir angenehm, aber möchtest du noch bleiben? Oscar würde dich  
später nach Hause begleiten" erwiderte er mit einem kurzen Blick zu Oscar,  
die derweil in die Nähe der kleinen Gruppe getreten war.  
„Nein, ich möchte ebenfalls nach Hause. Es war doch ein sehr langer und  
ermüdender Abend" antwortete sie und sah dabei zu Maxime, der immer noch in  
ihrer Sichtweite stand.  
„Dann treffen wir uns in 10 Minuten im Foyer."  
General de Jarjayes verabschiedete sich von den Damen, dabei warf er ebenfalls  
einen kurzen Blick auf Maxime, aber schenkte ihm dann keinerlei weitere  
Beachtung.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Natürlich war noch am Morgen danach, der vergangene Ball das Gesprächsthema in Versailles.  
Der Park lag unter einer leichten Schneedecke, jedoch hatte die Sonne einige Höflinge hinaus locken können.  
Hier und da sah man kleine Grüppchen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Schließlich gab es keinen Ball ohne Skandale und Intrigen.  
Auch Maxime hatte sich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park begeben. Er lief die vom Schnee befreiten Wege entlang, blieb hin und wieder stehen, um einige Worte mit ihm bekannten Offizieren zu wechseln.  
Ab und zu schaute er verstohlen und nervös auf seine kleine goldene Taschenuhr oder seine Blicke schienen jemanden unter den Höflingen zu suchen.  
Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um den gestrigen Ball, um das kurze Gespräch, welches er mit Emilie während des Tanzes geführt hatte .  
Eigentlich war es kein Gespräch gewesen, mehr waren es Vorwürfe, die sich die beiden gemacht hatten .  
Er aus verschmähter Liebe heraus und sie wegen gekränktem Stolz, so glaubte er es zumindest.  
Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?  
Schließlich wusste er, dass sie inzwischen verheiratet war. Dies hatte er schon kurz nach seiner Abreise damals nach Dresden erfahren.  
Völlig überstürzt wäre sie diese Ehe eingegangen, so zumindest hatte man es ihm erzählt und er glaubte auch daran.  
Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich in den kühl wirkenden und zehn Jahre älteren Grafen de Jarjayes verliebt hatte.

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, trat die junge Dauphine mit ihrem Gefolge in den Park. Sie beabsichtigte eine Schlittenfahrt zu unternehmen.  
Begleitet wurde sie von den Schwestern des Königs und einigen Soldaten der königlichen Garde. Ihre Hofdamen blieben auf ihren Befehl hin im Park zurück.  
Einige verschwanden wieder rasch ins Schloss, andere nutzten die Gelegenheit für einen Spaziergang.  
Maxime nahm von alledem keine Notiz. Erst die Glocken des vorbeifahrenden Pferdeschlittens der Dauphine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er blickte zum Schloss, aus dessen Richtung der Schlitten angefahren kam, dabei sah er zwei Personen, die auf ihn zu kamen.  
Erst als sie sich ihm näherten, erkannte er Emilie, die in Begleitung eines jungen Offiziers war.  
Maxime glaubte diesen Offizier schon einmal begegnet zu sein.  
Er ging den beiden entgegen und salutierte kurz, eh er seine Uniformsmütze abnahm und sich vor Emilie verbeugte.  
„Ich freue mich Sie zu sehen, Mme de Jarjayes" begrüßte er sie höflich.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, lieber Graf" erwiderte die Angesprochene mit einen gewissen Liebreiz in der Stimme und reichte ihm die Hand zum Kuss.  
„Ich möchte Euch gern mein jüngstes Kind vorstellen, Oscar Francois."  
„Ich bin erfreut Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, aber wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, bei meiner Ankunft in Versailles" erwiderte er lächelnd und sah zu Oscar.  
„Ich erinnere mich, wir sind uns doch bei den Stallungen begegnet?", richtete nun Oscar das Wort an Maxime.  
Maxime nickte, während er versuchte Oscars Blick einzuordnen. Sie betrachtete ihn kühl und distanziert. Er meinte sogar eine gewisse Feindseligkeit zu spüren.  
„Wollt Ihr uns auf einen Spaziergang begleiten, Kapitän?", fragte Maxime, um das peinliche Schweigen zu durchbrechen.  
„Nein, Oscar war nur so nett, mich hierher zu begleiten, leider ist sie anderweitig beschäftigt" kam Emilie Oscar zuvor.  
Kurz räusperte sich Oscar. Solch ein Verhalten war sie von ihrer Mutter nicht gewöhnt.  
„Meine Mutter hat Recht, ich würde Sie gern begleiten, bin aber verhindert, da man mich im Schloss noch erwartet. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir?"  
„Die Garde geht vor, es war mir ein Vergnügen Sie wiederzusehen, Oscar" er salutierte kurz zum Abschied, bevor er Emilie seinen Arm reichte.  
„Ich denke, die Besprechung wird höchstens eine Stunde dauern. Ich erwarte Euch im Vorzimmer der Dauphine, liebste Maman. Schließlich wollen wir niemanden daheim warten lassen", richtete Oscar das Wort an ihre Mutter, dabei fiel ein missbilligender Blick auf Maxime.  
Oscar war die Zutraulichkeit, die der fremde Graf an den Tag legte zuwider, was aber noch schlimmer war, ihre sonst so zurückhaltende Mutter ließ dies zu.  
„Ich werde pünktlich sein, mein liebes Kind" erwiderte Emilie sanft lächelnd, während sie den ihr angebotenen Arm nahm.  
Kurz nickte Oscar, bevor sie mit leichten Schritten zurück ins Schloss eilte, dabei sah sie immer wieder kurz zu den beiden zurück, die langsam in die andere Richtung liefen und dadurch ihre Blicke nicht bemerkten.

Eine Weile gingen beide schweigend nebeneinander her. Es schien als wage keiner den Anfang eines Gespräches zu beginnen.  
Maxime atmete die kalte und frische Winterluft ein, als würde sie ihm Stärke verleihen, während Emilies Blicke förmlich auf der glitzernden Schneedecke haftete.  
„Ist Oscar schon lang bei der Garde?", durchbrach Maxime die unheilvolle Stille, die zwischen beiden herrschte.  
„Nein, erst seit Mai des letzten Jahres" beantwortete Emilie monoton seine Frage.  
„Verstehe, das ist wirklich keine lange Zeit" stellte er nachdenklich fest. Irgendetwas erschien ihm an Oscar merkwürdig, nur wusste er nicht genau, was es war.  
„Verzeih mir meine Offenheit, aber ich habe das Gefühl, du verschweigst mir etwas?"  
„Was soll ich dir verschweigen? Zudem, haben wir bisher nur von mir geredet, aber selbst erzählst du auch nichts" entgegnete sie mit leicht gereizter Stimme.  
„Was möchtest du denn wissen?", fragte er mit einem leicht verstohlenen Blick. Schon während des ganzen Spaziergangs hatte er sie immer wieder von der Seite gemustert.  
Ihm waren ihre ernsten Gesichtszüge nicht entgangen, ihre immer noch sanft schimmernden blauen Augen blickten melancholisch in die Welt.  
Auch sonst hatte sie sich verändert seit damals, sie strahle nicht mehr die Fröhlichkeit und Leichtfertigkeit aus, die er so an ihr geliebt hatte.  
„Nun einfach, wie es dir ergangen ist in all den Jahren" antwortete sie ohne lang zu überlegen.  
„Das ist schnell erzählt" lachte er. „Ich habe meinen Traum verwirklicht und habe Militäringenieur studiert und habe danach einige Jahre in Warschau und St. Petersburg gedient. Und mittlerweile bin ich wieder in Dresden stationiert als Generalmajor und war bis letztes Jahr Adjutant des Prinzen Franz Xaver" erzählte er kurz und knapp. Viel mehr gab es seiner Ansicht nach nicht zu erzählen.  
Aufmerksam hörte sie ihm zu. Sie merkte, dass aus seiner Stimme stolz und Zufriedenheit klang, über das, was er erreicht hatte.  
Aber trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, das ihm das nicht ausfüllte, das seine langen Auslandsaufenthalte eine Art Flucht vor etwas waren, aber sie wusste nicht vor was.  
„Aber Maxime, das war doch bestimmt nicht alles? Ich meine, ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du deinen Traum verwirklicht hast, aber dein Beruf ist doch nicht alles?" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es am besten anstellte ihm zu fragen, ob er verheiratet war. Sie hatte plötzlich Angst davor zu hören, er habe eine Frau und Kinder.  
Allein dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr ein Stich ins Herz, aber sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum.  
Maxime schwieg. Unwillkürlich griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie zärtlich zwischen seiner.  
„Ich glaube, du kennst die Antwort und auch den Grund, warum ich mich gegen eine Heirat entschieden habe" sagte er mit fester Stimme und blieb stehen. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, als könne er dadurch sehen, was sie fühlte oder dachte.  
Erschrocken schaute Emilie ihn an, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, geschweige denn, worauf er direkt anspielte.  
„Nein, ich kenne den Grund nicht. Woher auch? Ich habe seit deinem Weggehen nie wieder etwas von dir gehört. " Sie versuchte diese Worte mit festen Ton zu sagen, dies gelang ihr aber kaum.  
Natürlich entging Maxime die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme nicht.  
„Kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Du warst der Grund, du ganz allein" sagte er leise und küsste ihre Hand, die er noch immer zwischen seiner hielt.  
„Nein!", mehr konnte und wollte Emilie nicht sagen, zu geschockt war sie von dem, was sie eben gehört hatte.  
„Doch!", entgegnete Maxime mit fester Stimme, seine Augen aber strahlten eine eigenartige Zufriedenheit aus, als hätte er etwas besiegt, wogegen er schon lange angekämpft hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich, ich hab dich schon damals aus tiefsten Herzen geliebt. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Bitte frag nicht warum. Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Vielleicht hatte ich Angst vor deiner Reaktion oder auch vor meinen Gefühlen, ich kann es dir nicht sagen."  
Nachdem er dies Aussprach, fühlte er sich sehr erleichtert. Es war, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm gefallen.  
Wie betäubt hörte Emilie seine Worte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr gerade gestanden hatte.  
Maxime hatte zwar immer einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen gehabt, aber nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfinden würde.  
Völlig irritiert sah sie ihn an, sie war zu keiner Antwort in Stande.  
Maxime schaute sie abwartend an, während er seinen Arm leicht um ihre Taille schlang, um sie etwas näher an sich zu ziehen.  
„Ich weiß, dieses Geständnis kommt etwas plötzlich für dich, aber glaube mir, es ist die Wahrheit. All die Jahre hab ich nur an dich gedacht. Ich hab mir oft gewünscht, es wäre alles anders gekommen, ich verfluche meine Feigheit bis heute."  
„Bitte, sprich nicht weiter." Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Ar m zu befreien, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihm zu schaffen.  
„Wie kannst du behaupten, du liebst mich noch immer?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Eigentlich war diese direkte Konfrontation nicht ihre Art, aber sie hielt es für den besten Weg, um wieder eine gewisse Distanz zu schaffen.  
„Was weißt du den schon von mir? Maxime, es ist so viel geschehen in den vergangenen 24 Jahren. Ich bin nicht mehr das 15 jährige Mädchen, was du kanntest."  
„Spielt das den eine so große Rolle für dich?" fragte er beinah ungerührt über ihre Reaktion zurück.  
„Ja." war die entschiedene Antwort.  
„Ich bin verheiratet, habe Kinder, wie stellst du dir das vor? " nervös lief sie einige Schritte in Richtung Schloss. Sie konnte seine Nähe plötzlich nicht ertragen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er mit nur einem Satz ihr bisheriges Leben komplett in Frage gestellt.  
Im selben Moment hörte sie schwere Schritte hinter sich. Sie spürte, wie seine kräftige Hand sie am Unterarm packte und festhielt.  
„Bitte, bleib hier" redete er beschwichtigend auf sie ein.  
„Nein, lass mich bitte gehen,. Ich möchte allein sein." Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, was ihr auch gelang. Eilig setzte sie ihren Weg fort.  
Sie konnte Maxime nicht ansehen, nicht nur aus Verlegenheit, sondern auch weil ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.  
Wenn er nur ahnen könnte, was er mit seinen Worten in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Gefühle und Erinnerungen gewannen plötzlich wieder die Oberhand in ihr, die sie glaubte schon vor langer Zeit besiegt zu haben.  
Aber auch er gab nicht so einfach auf. Dies lag nicht in seiner Natur und erst recht nicht in seiner Absicht.  
Erneut ergriff er ihr Handgelenk.  
„Bist du glücklich mit ihm?", fragte er direkt heraus. Diese eine Frage beschäftigte ihn seit dem gestrigen Ball. Ihm war an diesem Abend die Kälte, mit der sich die beiden Eheleute begegneten nicht entgangen.  
Jäh wandte Emilie sich ihm zu und sah ihn aus entsetzten Augen an.  
„Wie kannst du so etwas nur fragen?", brachte sie wütend hervor.  
Aber anstatt ihr zu antworten, zog Maxime sie fest an sich und küsste sie.  
Für einen kurzen Moment versuchte Emilie sich zu befreien, indem sie ihn von sich zu drücken versuchte, gab aber, einen unbestimmten Gefühl folgend, ihren Widerstand auf.  
Kurz verharrten die beiden in ihrem Kuss, aber langsam löste sich Maxime von ihr, während er ihr Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände nahm, trafen sich ihre Augen. Sein Blick ruhte liebevoll auf ihren Antlitz, während sie ihn wie ein verschrecktes Reh ansah.  
„Deswegen habe ich gefragt" sanft strich er ihr dabei über die Wange.  
„Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen. Du könntest uns damit in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen" sagte sie verlegen und befreite sich aus seinen Händen, um den Rückweg zum Schloss anzutreten.  
„Dir mag es unüberlegt erscheinen, ich aber meinte diesen Kuss ernst, verdammt ernst, genauso wie meine Worte davor."  
„Bitte lass uns zurückgehen" Verzweifelt versuchte sie seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, warum tat er das nur?  
Er wusste, dass er leichtfertig ihren und auch seinen Ruf damit aufs Spiel setzte.  
Zwar waren amouröse Liebeleien und Affären normal in Versailles, aber ebenso normal waren die dazugehörigen Intrigen und Machtspielchen, die schon manch einer Familie Ansehen und Ruf ruiniert hatten.  
Langsam aber sicher wurde Maxime über ihr ablehnendes Verhalten sauer. Er legte ihr seine Gefühle zu Füßen, aber sie trat sie lediglich mit Ignoranz und Ablehnung.  
All die Jahre machte er sich schwere Vorwürfe das er damals einfach fortgegangen war, ohne Emilie seine Liebe zu gestehen und nun tat er es, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ebenso empfinde wie er, aber das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein.  
„Wie du möchtest, ich kann dich nicht zu deinen Glück zwingen" warf er ihr sarkastisch zu.  
Emilie war bereits einige Schritte gelaufen, sie zog es förmlich zurück ins Schloss, weg von Maxime, wie sehr hatte sie sich noch bis vor kurzem gefreut ihn wiederzusehen.  
Aber der Freude war eine Ernüchterung gefolgt, sie hatte ihn so in Erinnerung behalten, wie er war. Ein guter Freund, mit dem sie schöne Jugenderinnerungen verband, dem sie viel anvertraut hatte.  
Als sie seine Worte hörte, blieb sie abrupt stehen und sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Zu meinem Glück zwingen? Woher willst du denn wissen, was Glück für mich ist? Du tauchst hier einfach auf, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Erzählst mir, das du mich liebst und erwartest sofort eine Antwort!", stieß sie heftig atmend hervor. All ihre Wut, die sich in den letzten Minuten angestaut hatte, entlud sich nun.  
„Aber das ich nach all den Jahren nicht das gleiche für dich empfinden kann, das willst du nicht wahrhaben. Du ignorierst einfach, das sich zu viel geändert hat in meinem Leben und auch in deinem. Wir kennen uns doch nicht einmal mehr. Was wissen wir den voneinander? Nichts! rein gar nichts!", setzte sie heftig fort.  
Maxime hörte schweigend ihre Vorwürfe an. Sein Blick blieb die gesamte Zeit unverwandt auf ihr ruhen.  
Natürlich hatte sie recht mit ihren Worten, aber trotzdem sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen.  
Warum gab sie ihm den nicht einmal eine Chance?  
Insgeheim aber hatte er mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, nur über ihre Heftigkeit war er erstaunt.  
„Du magst vollkommen recht haben mit deinen Vorwürfen, aber ich bitte dich, uns eine Chance zu geben, das wir uns wieder kennenlernen. Mehr kann und darf ich nicht erwarten, auch wenn mein Herz bei diesem Gedanken schmerzt."  
Als Geste der Versöhnung reichte er ihr seinen Arm und deutete mit seinen Blick zum Schloss.  
„Es ist besser für uns beide, glaub mir." Sie nahm seinen Arm, innerlich war sie erleichtert, dass sie reinen Wein eingeschenkt hatte, auch wenn sie selbst darunter litt ihn so verletzt zu haben.  
Schweigsam traten beide den Weg zurück zum Schloss an, wo sie wenig später eintrafen. Sie wurden dort bereits von Oscar erwartet.  
Überrascht sah Emilie zu ihrer jüngsten Tochter. Waren die beiden den solang im Park gewesen?  
Oscar´s Blick wirkte etwas misstrauisch und auch Ungeduld spiegelte sich wieder.  
„Ich möchte nicht aufdringlich sein, liebste Maman, aber ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht, da Ihr solang weg wart" begann Oscar, wobei sie ernst zu Maxime hinübersah.  
„Es tut mir leid, Oscar, aber wir haben nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Ich wollte dir gewiss keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten", erwiderte sie ruhig.  
Oscar sollte nicht merken, das etwas vorgefallen war.  
Maxime war natürlich Oscar´s Blick nicht entgangen, aber auch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Aber Kapitän, Ihr brauchtet Euch absolut keine Sorgen machen. Ich kenne Eure Mutter schon viele Jahre und wir haben uns über frühere Zeiten unterhalten. Da haben wir die Zeit außer Acht gelassen", erklärte er beschwichtigend.  
„Das mag sein, Generalmajor, aber heute waren wenig Menschen im Park, zudem kenne ich Euch nicht. Da macht man sich seine Gedanken", reagierte Oscar etwas schroff.  
„Das macht Euch auch keiner zum Vorwurf, aber sie waren völlig unbegründet."  
Dann wandte er sich wieder Emilie zu.  
„Madame, ich bedanke mich für den angenehmen Spaziergang. Ich hoffe Euch wiederzusehen?"  
Aber noch ehe sie auf seine Frage antworten konnte, mischte sich Oscar ein.  
„Wenn Ihr unserer Familie Eure Aufwartung machen wollt, meine Eltern empfangen Besucher immer Montags."  
Während Oscar noch sprach, wandte sie sich bereits zum Gehen.  
Maxime verstand Oscars Andeutung, stumm nickte er ihr zu.  
„Ich werde es mir überlegen", sagte er kurz und nickte Emilie zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Während der Heimfahrt redeten Oscar und Emilie kein Wort über das, was im Park passiert war.

Daheim angekommen, wurden die beiden bereits von Sophie erwartet.

Von ihr erfuhren sie, dass General de Jarjayes erst gegen Abend nach Hause kommen würde und dass Besuch da war.

„Wer kommt uns den heute besuchen?", fragte Emilie nach.

„Madame de Laborde wollte Euch ihre Aufwartung machen", gab Sophie Auskunft.

„Sie wartet im Salon auf Euch", erzählte sie weiter.

„Ich danke dir, Sophie. Ich werde mich sofort zu ihr begeben, es ist lange her, dass sie uns besucht hat".

Nachdem sich Oscar von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet hatte, um noch einen Ausritt zu machen, begab sich Emilie in den Salon.

„Nathalie, was für eine Freude dich zu sehen", begrüßte sie ihre Cousine.

Nathalie de Laborde hatte sich von einem der Stühle erhoben und trat zu Emilie, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, meine Liebe", entgegnete die großgewachsene Blondine.

„Seit wann bist du wieder in Paris?" sie deutete Nathalie sich wieder zu setzen.

„Erst seit 3 Tagen. Deswegen war ich auch nicht auf dem gestrigen Ball. Nach unserer Rückkehr aus Lyon gab es einfach zu viel zu erledigen", gab sie Auskunft.

„Aber du musst mir erzählen wie der Ball war. Was gibt es neues in Versailles? Und vor allem, intrigiert die Dubarry noch immer gegen die Dauphine?", bestürmte sie Emilie.

„Eins nach dem anderen, meine Liebe" zügelte sie den Schwall Fragen ihrer Cousine.

„Der Hof ist wie immer voller Menschen und Intrigen, vor allem die Dubarry ist sehr bemüht ihre Position zu behaupten und die Dauphine zu demütigen wo es nur geht", begann sie zu antworten.

„Und der Ball? Wer war alles anwesend? Gab es viele ausländische Gäste?", bedrängte sie Emilie weiter.

„Der Ball war schön aber es waren ungewöhnlich viele auswärtige Besucher anwesend. Vor allem Diplomaten und Militär", beantwortete sie Nathalies Fragen.

„Hast du auch mit jemanden getanzt? Oder hat deine schlechtere Hälfte mal wieder Tanzverbot erteilt?", kicherte sie.

Nathalie kannte Reynier´s Eigenarten zu gut und auch das ihre Cousine Emilie darunter im Stillen sehr litt.

„Aber nein. Du weißt doch, dass ich ungern tanze, ich mag die Enge bei den Bällen nicht", wehrte sie ab.

„Da hast du die Möglichkeit mit anderen Männern zu tanzen, die zudem noch von anderen Höfen kommen und du nutzt sie nicht?", beinah entsetzt sprach Nathalie die Worte aus.

„Gab es denn wirklich keinen, der dir nur ansatzweise gefallen hat?" Ungläubig blickte sie Emilie an.

Sie konnte ihre Cousine in der Beziehung noch nie begreifen.

Auch wenn Emilie nicht mehr die jüngste war, so war sie doch immer noch eine auffallende Erscheinung. Wenn man sie ansah konnte man nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, das sie bereits sechs Kinder hatte und sogar schon Enkel.

Obwohl ihre grazile Haltung etwas unnahbar und verschlossen wirkte, Nathalie wusste, dass es unter dieser Eisdecke ganz anders aussah.

„Natürlich, es gab einige die recht gut aussahen. Aber du weißt doch selbst wie es ist. Man darf nicht mit jedem tanzen, wie es einem beliebt."

Ihren Tanz mit Maxime verschwieg Emilie bewusst.

Denn Nathalie kannte ihn auch von früher her noch gut und durch sie erfuhr Emilie auch wohin es Maxime damals verschlagen hatte.

„Wenn du schon so anfängst, dann hast du mit jemanden getanzt, willst es mir aber nicht sagen. Aber aber, meine Liebe, dies zeugt von keiner guten Erziehung, Geheimnisse zu haben", schalkhaft erhob Nathalie den Zeigefinger.

Auf diese Weise war es ihr fast immer gelungen Dinge zu erfahren, die Emilie vor ihr geheim halten wollte, aber dies gelang ihr selten.

„Also, wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn?", begann sie auf ein neues.

„Nun, wie soll ich sagen? Ja du kennst ihn, aber er ist nicht von hier" Zögernd wandte Emilie ihren Blick ab.

Sie hatte plötzlich Angst Nathalie von ihrer Begegnung zu erzählen, was war, wenn Nathalie schon seit langen von dem wusste, was Maxime ihr im Park gestanden hatte?

„Mach es nicht so spannend, wie heißt er?", drängte ihre Cousine weiter.

„Maxime de Feraud´", war die knappe Antwort.

„Nein!", war die freudige Reaktion.

Nathalie hatte Mühe nicht in lachen auszubrechen.

„Hat er es endlich geschafft den Weg in die alte Heimat zu finden", rief sie erheitert aus.

„Wie lange hat er es mir versprochen", setzte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

Erstaunt blickte Emilie ihre Cousine an.

„Wie, du wusstest davon?"

„Nicht direkt, wir hatten all die Jahre hindurch sporadischen Briefkontakt aber er bat mich dies dir nicht zu sagen. Bitte frag mich nicht warum, er hat mir selbst immer nur gesagt, er hätte seine Gründe dafür."

Leicht erblassend hörte Emilie ihr zu.

Nathalie holte kurz Luft, bevor sie ihre eigentliche Frage stellte:

„Aber ist es denn nur bei der flüchtigen Begegnung geblieben?"

Gespannt wartete sie auf die Antwort, sie hoffte, das Maxime sich dazu durchgerungen hatte Emilie endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Sie wusste schon lange von seinen Gefühlen zu ihrer Cousine aber auch vor seiner Angst es ihr zu sagen. Dies war auch der Grund weshalb er damals das Angebot nach Dresden zu gehen annahm.

Doch statt der erhofften Antwort, schwieg Emilie.

„Dein Schweigen hilft dir auch nicht weiter, meine Liebe. Ich weiß schon lange Bescheid über seine Gefühle für dich", sprach sie deutlich leiser und beugte sich etwas zu Emilie herüber.

Beschämt senkte die Angesprochene ihren Blick.

„Seit wann weißt du davon?", fragte sie errötend.

„Maxime hat es mir gesagt, kurz bevor er nach Dresden ging, er wollte damals meinen Rat wissen, ob er bleiben oder das Angebot dort zu studieren annehmen sollte. Dabei hat er es mir gesagt. Ich habe ihm zwar gebeten dir alles zu sagen aber er hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Zudem wusste Maxime, das dein Vater dich am liebsten mit Reynier verheiratet sehen wollte."

Stumm blickte Emilie auf ihre schöne Cousine.

All die Jahre wusste diese von Maxime´s Gefühlen und schwieg!

Nein, das hätte sie nie erwartet.

Beide waren von je her immer ehrlich zueinander gewesen, verband sie doch mehr als nur Verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen.

Sie kannten sich von klein auf, lange bevor Nathalie ihren Cousin heiratete, waren sie beste Freundinnen gewesen.

Und Emilie beneidete Nathalie insgeheim bis heute um ihres aufgeweckten und lebenslustigen Naturell.

Es war ihr nie schwer gefallen andere Menschen in ihren Bann zu ziehen, vor allem Männer nicht.

„Du wirst ihn doch hoffentlich nicht zurückweisen?", erkundigte sich Nathalie mit einem triumphalen Blick.

Schon lange war es ihr ein Rätsel, das Emilie sich keinen anderen Mann zuwandte und alles still erduldete was Reynier ihr beabsichtigt oder nicht antat.

Aber nun würde dies sich ändern, so hoffte sie zumindest.

Nicht, das es Böswilliges war, was sie zu diesen Gedanken verleitete, nur konnte sie es sich nicht vorstellen, dass man in so einer Ehe glücklich sein konnte.

Ihre eigene Ehe wurde auch durch ihre Eltern vermittelt und verlief alles andere als harmonisch.

Nur hatte sie nicht den Charakter und den Willen stumm zu leiden und sich zu fügen.

Lieber spielte sie das gefährliche Spiel der Affären und machte sich gern ein Vergnügen ihre Umgebung zu provozieren mit ihrem Lebenswandel.

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Emilie an, doch diese blieb ihr auch diesmal eine Antwort schuldig.

„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, meine Liebe. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dies ließe dich alles kalt."

Während sie dies sprach, hatte sie sich erhoben und war zu einem Fenster getreten und blickte hinaus in den Park.

„Ich kann mich noch sehr gut erinnern, wie sehr du darunter gelitten hast, dass er einfach fortging.

Auch wenn du nie darüber gesprochen hast, ich habe es gemerkt wie sehr er dir fehlte."

„Nein, liebe Nathalie, bitte sprich nicht weiter" Wie zur Bestätigung schüttelte Emilie den Kopf.

Ihre Hände lagen zu einer Faust geballt auf ihrem Schoß.

„Aber Liebes, es ist doch die Wahrheit, gesteh sie dir ein und laufe nicht wieder vor ihr weg."

Nathalie schlug einen festen und unerbittlichen Ton an, sie kannte ihre Cousine nur zu genau.

Emilie verschloss allzu gern die Augen vor unangenehmen Dingen, sie scheute die Konfrontation.

Und gerade diese Einstellung reizte Nathalie sehr.

„Nicht jeder bekommt eine zweite Möglichkeit im Leben. Du glaubst doch nicht, das Maxime nur der Erinnerung wegen zurück gekehrt ist?"

„Du stellst dir das alles so einfach vor. Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach in die Arme eines anderen Mannes werfen, der mir fremd geworden ist. Was verbindet uns denn noch?", zögerlich sah sie zu Nathalie auf, welche einige Schritte zu ihr getreten war.

Doch diese schien nur mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten, das musst du schon selbst herausfinden. Aber dafür musst du dich zu aller erst einmal deinen Gefühlen stellen."

„Das sagst du so einfach. Dir mag es keinen großen Kummer bereiten deinen Mann zu hintergehen, aber ich habe dies gewiss nicht vor", erwiderte sie maliziös.

Natürlich war Nathalie diese anzügliche Bemerkung nicht entgangen aber sie ignorierte es.

„Deine Tugendhaftigkeit in allen Ehren, aber wie dankt es dir dein Mann? Er vernachlässigt dich doch wo es nur geht. Zudem, was soll er sagen, wenn du eine rein freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Maxime pflegst?"

Sie hoffte damit die Skrupel ihrer Cousine zu zerstreuen.

„Außerdem musst du Reynier nicht sofort davon erzählen. Er kennt Maxime ja nicht, oder?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nein, ich habe ihm nie von Maxime erzählt. Du kennst doch Reynier´s Eifersucht. Da hielt ich es für klüger dies zu verschweigen", entgegnete sie leise.

Nathalie nannte das eigentliche „Problem" beim Namen, Reynier!

Nicht, dass sie keine Freundschaftlichen Gefühle mehr für Maxime empfand, zumindest redete sie sich diese rein platonischen immer wieder ein.

Vielmehr hatte sie eine gewisse Angst vor ihrem Ehemann.

Reynier war von Natur aus sehr Besitzergreifend und neigte auch zu einer gewissen Eifersucht, die schnell in Jähzorn umschlagen konnte.

Bisher war Emilie immer von seinem Jähzorn verschont geblieben, er ließ es meistens an Oscar aus, aber er sah es nie gern, wenn sie sich mit fremden Männern auch nur unterhielt.

Dies machte er schon ganz am Anfang ihrer Ehe klar, er wünsche es nicht, dass sie freundschaftliche Kontakte zu anderen Herren pflegte.

Zu Beginn bereitete es ihr auch noch Kummer, das er dies verlangte aber sie fügte sich ihm bald, nicht nur was Freundschaften anbelangte.

Einerseits tat sie dies, da er zu dominant war aber auch, weil sie ihn trotz allem liebte.

Freilich war diese Liebe erst mit den Jahren gewachsen dafür beruhte diese auf gegenseitiges Vertrauen.

Zudem war Reynier nicht der Mann, der einen Schwur brach, war es nun das heilige Gelübde der Ehe oder der Treueeid auf die Krone.

Und sie selbst war aus demselben Holz geschnitzt, sie wurde dazu erzogen eine treusorgende und brave Ehefrau und Mutter zu sein, was teilweise auch ihrem Naturell entsprach.

Emilie war ein eher bescheidener und zurückhaltender Charakter, vor allem im Beisein fremder Menschen.

Kannte man sie aber näher, wie Nathalie, dann wusste man, dass sie auch Lebhaft und aufbrausend sein konnte.

Nathalie hatte derweil wieder Platz genommen und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sich Emilie eine Weile.

„Du haderst mit dir, also ist dir Maxime alles andere als Gleichgültig" stellte sie fest.

„Ich habe auch nie behauptet er sei mir egal, nur interpretierst du zu viel hinein, meine Liebe", erwiderte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Das wird sich noch zeigen. Aber wie gedenkst du nun weiter zu verfahren?", fragte sie weiter.

„Wie sollte ich weiter verfahren?", war die Gegenfrage.

Himmel noch! Innerlich tobte Nathalie langsam über die Naivität ihrer Cousine.

Was war denn daran so schwer? Maxime liebte Emilie und sie war ihm auch nicht abgeneigt. Und wer konnte den schon etwas gegen einen harmlosen Flirt sagen?

Und selbst wenn sich mehr ergeben sollte, sie, Nathalie, würde schon Sorge tragen, das es kaum jemanden auffiel.

Erfahrungen genug hatte sie ja mit solcherlei Angelegenheiten.

„Ich werde etwas arrangieren. Eine kleine Soiree oder ein Theaterbesuch mit anschließendem Dinner bei mir. Da könnt ihr unbeobachtet miteinander reden. Niemand würde Anstoß daran nehmen", schlug sie zwinkernd vor.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob dies eine gute Idee ist", zweifelnd begann Emilie ihr kleines Spitzentaschentuch zu zerknüllen.

„Dies kann uns nur die Tat lehren. Ich werde mir einen geeigneten Tag heraussuchen und ihn dir mitteilen lassen."

Damit zerstreute sie ihre Bedenken.

In diesem Moment schlug die kleine Kaminuhr sechs Uhr.

„Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, du wirst mich entschuldigen müssen aber mein Mann erwartet mich unlängst zurück."

Rasch erhob sich Nathalie und gab Emilie zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange.


End file.
